


Tonight and always

by orphan_account



Series: Waking up alone [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big surprise at the end, Bottom Calum, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you?” he mumbled softly, speech muffled in the pillow. The corner of Calum's lips turned up fondly and moved his torso closer to Luke so that he could wrap an arm over Luke’s waist and press a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.<br/>“Right here, love.” He whispered back, nose tickling the back of Luke's neck. His senses filled with Luke, from the smell of his shampoo to the warmth of his skin.<br/>It was quiet then, and Calum counted out forty-five seconds. He closed his eyes. Luke had gone back to sleep, or so he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and always

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. What started as a simple pwp turned into a 3 part series that took over my life each time lol. I am so happy it's finally done, and that's what I said the last time but i promise this is the last bit. Enjoy!

Luke's body had adapted to sleeping without Calum. After all, he'd gone the majority of his life without the older boy pressed against his back and holding his waist while they slept. After sleeping in the same bed for so long though, the absence was felt. Luke may have kept his socks on and added another blanket to compensate for the warmth, but that was neither here nor there. Even without Calum, it had been easy for Luke to fall asleep. He had come home dead tired from recording and didn't even have the energy to convince Calum not to go out and come home with him. It wasn't any use, because Calum still had energy to burn off and Luke was just about useless by the end of the day.

So Calum had spent a couple more hours in the studio, then went out with Michael who was in a rare clubbing mood. He had a good time, but he found himself missing Luke, especially after Michael had left hand-in-hand with a girl and Calum knew the house would be empty that night.

So by the time he made it back home and carefully opened the door to the bedroom, it was fifteen past one. 

Calum walked into their bathroom and quietly stripped his clothes so he could take a shower to wash the boozy smell off of him. He hadn't had more than two drinks, and he'd had a couple bottles of water on the way home, so he wasn't feeling the effects of the alcohol and probably wouldn't have a hangover. He really hadn’t gone out for the purpose of drinking, just have some fun and burn off some energy. For some reason, he had a lot more than Luke that day even though they'd both gone to sleep pretty early the past night. 

Calum knew at least half of it had to do with the aching need he'd woken up with. He woke up abruptly due to the alarm, and it had shaken him from his dream, a wonderful dream that involved Luke rolling his hips sensually as he thrust in and out of Calum. It had felt so real, from the actual movement of their bodies together to Luke kissing his neck to the whisper of “love you.” against his skin that when Calum actually woke up his ass clenched, like he was trying to get Luke back when in reality, he hadn't been there in months.

Instead of demanding Luke fuck him into the mattress then and there, Calum pushed it to the back of his mind. He knew how important recording was, they couldn't be late. 

But that didn't stop him from thinking about it all day. When he'd seen how tired Luke was, however, Calum's hopes for getting fucked dwindled. That's why he went with plan B, but as he stood under the water running down his back, he looked down and saw he was half-hard. Clearly the alcohol and the dancing hadn't help distract his body from what it wanted.

Calum thought to himself it was okay, he'd just get off in the shower and it would make him tired enough to get to sleep. He quickly washed his hair and his body, paying special attention to his ass just in case Luke wanted to have morning sex, and he usually did. 

He stood under the water as the soap rinsed away and wrapped a hand around his cock. He leaned over, placing his other hand forward on the tile wall for support and started slowly stroking himself, his thumb rubbing the tip as his hand twisted around the shaft.

He tried to think about the usual things that would get him off, but truth be told he hadn't done that in a while. Whenever he wanted to get off, Luke was more than happy to help him out. He tried to think about Luke being the one doing this rather than his own hand. Tried to think about Luke on his knees, sucking him off, and that had always left him a mess in real life. 

But he couldn't stop him mind from wandering to how it felt to have Luke inside him. There were only a handful of memories, as Calum had to be in a certain mood to bottom. He remembered when Luke fucked him on his birthday, waking him up just past midnight  and laying him out over the bed on his stomach, kissing every inch of him. Luke had been so good to him, going in deep and slow the way he liked, carrying on a conversation with Calum while he did it, and it lasted for over an hour. Calum had always thought the phrase “making love” was so cheesy and worn-out, but it definitely didn't feel that way when Luke did it. 

He stroked faster as the memories flooded his head, trying to get closer to release. After a few minutes though, he could tell it wasn't going to work.

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself, taking his hand off his cock and shutting off the shower in defeat. He grabbed his towel and rubbed over his face, ran it over his short hair, and quickly dried off his body. He tossed the towel into the laundry basket and turned off the light, walking naked back across the room to the dresser. It was dark, but their room had large windows that looked out onto the pool in the backyard. The lights were on, and it cast a little bit of blue light onto their bed, enough for Calum to see that Luke was still blissfully sleeping on the right side. 

Just about everything else in the room was dark. Still, he had the room committed to memory so he was able to quietly make his way to the dresser to get out a soft, faded band shirt and some boxers, slipping them on. He didn't know how he was going to fall asleep half-hard, but it was only a few hours until Luke would be up. He just needed to wait.

He made his way over to his side of the bed on the left and carefully slipped under the covers, trying not to make too much noise. He settled against the pillows and was ready to wait for sleep when he heard Luke make a soft noise, His hand reaching out behind him. 

“Where are you?” he mumbled softly, speech muffled in the pillow. The corner of Calum's lips turned up fondly and moved his torso closer to Luke so that he could wrap an arm over Luke’s waist and press a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Right here, love.” He whispered back, nose tickling the back of Luke's neck. His senses filled with _Luke_ , from the smell of his shampoo to the warmth of his skin.  

It was quiet then, and Calum counted out forty-five seconds. He closed his eyes. Luke had gone back to sleep, or so he'd thought. 

Then he felt Luke’s arm move back again, as if he was searching for something still. His hand landed on Calum's hip, then slid down his thigh. He took a sharp breath when Luke’s fingers wandered over the hem of his boxers and then up, his palm rubbing against Calum's dick through the thin layer of fabric. 

“Luke, don't,” He whimpered quietly, just barely a whisper, but Luke pulled his hand back. “Go back to sleep, we’ll do it in the morning.” He added, his thumb rubbing circles against Luke's hip bone. 

It wasn't easy to say that, but Calum didn't want to be selfish and wake Luke up. 

It would turn out he wouldn't have to. 

Luke turned over to face Calum, both their eyes still closed as Luke pulled him in and kissed him slow. His fingers ran down Calum's sides and curved around his back, gripping his hip until the dark-haired boy shifted forward, and Luke slotted a leg between his thighs. He licked into Calum's mouth as his hips shifted, grinding against Calum's and causing him to moan softly into Luke's mouth.

Calum ran his hand up from where it rested on Luke's hip to his chest, his thumb running over Luke’s nipple just to hear the pretty little gasp that emitted from Luke. He brought his hand up to rest on Luke's neck, and let Luke control the kiss and the movement of his hips. Luke’s dick started to thicken up as he grinded against Calum, and he kissed down Calum's jaw to his neck, pressing words into Calum's skin.

“Don't want to wait ‘till morning,” Luke explained, a smirk on his lips. “You've got me up now.”

Calum chuckled softly and brought Luke back up to meet his lips and kiss him sweetly. Luke stopped moving his hips so that he could lie on his back again, pulling Calum with him.

They kissed slowly again, getting lost for a few moments  in just that as they sometimes did. When Luke wrapped his legs around Calum's waist and rested his heels on Calum's ass, pushing him down so their hips met again, and Calum groaned low at the friction. He loved when Luke was like this, clinging to him and doing everything with his movements to draw Calum in. It was the beginning of some of their best sex, when Luke would let his sweetest moans and whimpers fall right against Calum's ear as he snapped his hips into Luke, hard and quick the way that Luke liked it, _begged_ for it.

Any other night, that would have been great, and they would both come fast and be too tired to do anything else but fall asleep right after. 

But tonight, Calum just didn't want that. He craved a slow burn that would build up in minutes rather than seconds but be every bit as intense. He wanted to hold Luke close, talk to him, hold hands as they moved like waves towards the edge together. He didn't just want to fuck the love of his life, he wanted to make that love something tangible, something they could feel and see, an aura that would surround just the two of them and keep them centered in that energy until they couldn't hold onto it anymore. 

Calum pulled away from Luke's lips, stilling his hips. He opened his eyes and looked down at Luke beneath him, brushing his thumb over Luke's bottom lip and the brushing against his cheek. 

Luke's soft blue eyes opened to look back up at Calum, their faces a soft blue tint in the light from the window, and he was calm. 

“What do you want to do?” Luke whispered, watching Calum's eyes as they stayed locked with his. 

Calum licked his lips once, then leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Luke's forehead. “Want you to lay me down,” He murmured, listening to Luke breathing in and out, feeling his chest move under him. “Want you to put your hands on me, and take your time opening me up.”

Luke hummed in approval, Calum pressing his lips to the tip of his nose, then to his cheek.

“Want to feel you moving inside me, want you to keep your eyes on me when you do it.” Calum whispered, soft with what he was confessing, and gently pressed his lips against Luke's. 

“Want you to make love to me.”

Luke sighed so sweetly at those words, wrapping his arms around Calum's neck and bringing him in to kiss him properly. 

“I love you, Calum.” He murmured, because even though he was about to show Calum exactly how those words felt, he wanted Calum to hear them. He would never get tired of saying them. 

Luke made careful work of keeping his grip on Calum as he flipped them over, Calum lying flat on his back and Luke straddling his hips, their lips still moving over the the other’s. 

It was hard for the blonde to lean back and break away from the kiss, but the view was worth it.

Calum lay against the pillow, a light flush covering his face and neck that was barely visible on his tanned skin in the the pale blue light. His lips were swollen from kissing, his hair a mess against the pillowcase. Luke ran his fingertips down Calum’s body, from the center of his chest down to his hips, Calum shivering under his touch. 

Luke reached over to pull open the drawer of the bedside table to get the lube, Calum craning his neck up to kiss whatever inch of skin he could reach.

Luke sat back on his heels with the little bottle and carefully spread the lube over his fingers. There was nothing sexy to be found in the actual act of prepping Calum, and it would take a while to warm him up because truthfully, this was out of their routine. But by the way Calum raised up his hips, planting his feet firmly on the bed, it was clear to see that this was what he wanted, so Luke went ahead.

Calum didn't seem to react when the blonde gently and slowly slid in the first finger, crooking it slightly. Luke bent down over him, kissing his chest and stomach, making the dark haired boy smirk and getting his mind off of the odd feeling.

At the second finger though, Calum’s hips wavered and a harsh gasp fell from his plump lips, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Shh, it's okay babe.” Luke murmured gently, making quick work of getting his fingers curved at the right angle, finding a spot to brush against that had Calum biting his bottom lip, soft groans of pleasure fighting to escape. 

Luke stayed there for a moment, spreading his fingers and experimenting with all the little sounds he could get out of Calum if he moved the digits one way or another. 

Calum started to get hot, his heart beating faster in his chest and the anticipation of what was to come pooling low in his stomach. At one point he craned his neck to try and see what Luke was doing, watching long fingers dip in and out of himself, stretching and curving against his prostate, and it had the older boy throwing himself back against the pillows and screwing his eyes shut, his hands desperately forming fists around the sheets. 

Soon enough Calum was moving his hips back to meet Luke’s fingers, so the blonde added another, Calum immediately whimpering at the burning stretch of it, but still moving his hips down.

Luke was in no hurry, he could do that for the rest of the night and slowly drive Calum crazy, but thoughts of what was going to happen got him easily sidetracked. While it was Calum who wanted this, Luke couldn't help but think about how tight Calum would still be no matter how well he was prepped. How Calum was usually the one to keep his cool, but when they did this he would turn into a whimpering mess only able to get out incoherent words of adoration. Not that being the cause of that built up Luke's ego or anything.

Luke shook himself out of the thought to look at Calum, bucking his hips down and letting moans escape like smoke rings at points of impact. 

“Cal, you ready?” Luke murmured, pushing his fingers in a last time just to tease. Calum nodded quickly, reaching for the lube himself. 

Luke almost laughed at how quickly Calum opened the bottle and got some of the product on his hand to rub onto Luke's dick before tossing it back to the side of the bed.

Giving another soft kiss, Luke made sure Calum was lying back on the pillows, and took his fingers out. Calum whimpered at the loss but kept his knees spread, his eyes dashing around and heart racing as he watched Luke’s movements with hooded eyes.

With one hand, Luke gripped Calum's thigh, holding him at an angle. With the other, Luke carefully positioned himself and pressed in at an achingly slow pace, eyes fluttering up to meet Calum's reaction.

The room was silent as Luke pushed into heavenly tight heat, eventually leaning over Calum until they were chest to chest, faces only inches apart as Luke bottomed out. 

“Fuck,” Calum manages to choke out, all heavy breathing and desperate eyes. Luke could feel him practically buzzing underneath him, could feel Calum’s trembling lip brush against his own, and it was quite possibly the hottest thing ever. 

Luke reached up with his free hand to intertwine his fingers with Calum's, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into tanned skin. Their lips naturally collided with how close they were, and they kissed languidly while Calum puffed out minute whines as he adjusted, his tongue tracing Luke's bottom lip. 

When he was comfortable, Calum wrapped his legs around Luke's lower back, giving him enough leverage to lean down on his elbows, one hand resting under Calum on the small of his back and the other still gripping tightly with interlocked fingers. 

“Move.” Calum whispered, and Luke followed his word, pulling his hips back slightly and then pushing forward again, watching Calum tilt his head back as Luke started building a regular pace, moving in and out of Calum at such a slow pace, the warm drag leaving him groaning as he kissed and sucked at Calum's neck.

Once they’d gotten settled like that, Calum played with Luke's hair, left finger-shaped imprints on his back. The only noise in the room was the soft sounds of pleasure they were both trying to contain, if only to focus on how good it all was. 

Luke left Calum's neck to plant another kiss to his lips as he pulled back, just to feel Calum's shaky breath on his lips as he pushed back in. 

“How does it feel, baby?” Luke murmured, voice low and husky. 

Calum opened his eyes to look up at him, almost dazed with lust. “It’s like torture,” Calum answers softly, licking his lips. Luke only pushed out and in again as he listened, catching Calum's moan in his mouth.

“It's like I feel so full and whole when you're all the way inside me,” Luke stilled his hips at the words, buried deep. He held that moment in the air, watching Calum mewl under him, trying to grip at his short hair. Finally he gave in, resuming his movements and biting back a smirk at the loud moan that came from Calum.

“Keep talking, love, don't stop.” Luke ordered gently, kissing Calum's fingers on the hand he was holding.

“A- _ah-_ and then you pull back, and it's like I'm trying so hard... to keep you in,” Calum muttered, whining as Luke pulled his hips back, matching his words. “Then when you come back - _fuck…”_ His words cut off as Luke slowly rolled his hips forward, kissing Calum's jaw as he did.

“It feels so fucking good.” Calum added, probably leaving bruises where his fingertips were gripping Luke's hip. “Drives me crazy, ‘s so fucking good.” 

Luke hummed in agreement, pulling him into another long kiss as he kept his hips rolling at that sweet, intimate pace. Calum was sweating and moaning softly at each trust, and Luke wasn't much better off. With how slow they were going though, it was like the pleasure plateaued and they could stay in the high of it for hours if they wanted to. 

The best part of slow, early morning sex was the little bits of conversation laced between moans; everything from “ _I love you_ ” to “ _God, you feel so good_ ” to “ _what do you want to eat for dinner_ ” flowing between the two of them.  

They were in between kisses when they heard the front door open and close quietly, listened to Michael’s keys clank against the front table and heard him padding softly upstairs.

“Must be really early.” Luke wondered aloud, and Calum nodded, looking up with half-shut eyes.

A couple more silent minutes passed, and Calum closed his eyes and just held Luke close, his hard cock trapped between them and Luke's tummy rubbing against it when he moved.

“Getting tired now, yeah?” Luke whispered next to Calum's ear and felt him nod, muttering a soft reply, “Just need a little to push me over, ‘m close.”

Luke hummed in agreement and hesitantly let go of Calum's hand so he could brace himself firmly on both elbows.

“Got you, Cal. Together, alright?”

“ _Yeah,_ ”  

Luke snapped his hips forward and stayed in deep, barely moving back and hitting Calum's prostate spot on. If anyone else were to look in it would seem like Luke was barely moving underneath the blankets, but Calum could feel that he definitely was. 

“ _Ah - Luke, oh Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Calum whimpered out desperately, and Luke tried to kiss him to quiet him since they were no longer alone in the house, not that Michael wasn't used to it, but Calum couldn't be kept quiet when he was flirting with the edge like that.  

“Come on Calum, _fuck_ , come on.” Luke whispered hotly against Calum's lips. He was so close his legs were shaking, but he wanted Calum to go over first, and it always seemed to be words that did it.  They locked eyes and Luke held him there, watching his lips fall open and frame a moan he couldn’t quite get out. “This is what you woke up thinking about, yeah? How good it would feel to have me inside you like this. You always get what you want, don’t you?” Luke bit back a moan, his legs about to give out. He didn’t know what he was saying at this point, but he couldn’t stop himself from admitting. “Right from the beginning I’ve given you everything you want. All of me, every _fucking_ piece. And I love you so much I’ll keep giving it to you, all my life.” 

For some reason, those words pushed Calum over the edge, his orgasm feeling like it was ripped from him as he arched his back, moaning loud and low as Luke rode it out, kissing his neck and muttering _iloveyou_ over and over as he reached his own climax.

Calum relaxed as Luke finished, closing his eyes as he settled back onto his pillow. He let out a beautiful, content sigh, and Luke could swear he heard him mutter _thank you_.

By the time Luke had caught his breath and found the strength to lift himself up and pull out of Calum, the other was already in a place where he wasn’t yet sleeping, but he wasn’t really awake anymore either. Luke kissed his cheek and weakly made his way off the bed to get a towel. Calum was definitely sleeping when he returned, and Luke just wiped his stomach gently. He got into bed again, cuddling into Calum’s side and resting his head against his chest.

If it was possible, Luke could swear he was asleep before his eyes were fully closed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the morning, Luke rolled over twice until he realized he was alone in their bed. 

 _Oh._  

It had been so long since that had happened that Luke quickly opened his eyes, head popping up from under the covers to search for Calum. The morning light was streaming in through their big bedroom windows, and as he gained back his focus from squinting in the bright light he could see that he was alone in the room.

He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face and trying to ignore the panic that was building up in the back of his mind. He rolled on his side and flipped his phone over, seeing that it was seven in the morning. He sighed at the early time, no wonder he’d woken at such an indecent time. It was like his body told him Calum wasn’t there and so he needed to find him. He hated that it was at that point of reliance now, but it just couldn’t be helped. They may fall into bed at different times some nights, but waking up to Calum had always been a given. 

Luke got up from the bed and padded his feet out of their room, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was still way too early, and all Luke wanted was to find Calum so that he could go back to sleep. He wandered into the main area of the house, finding no one in the living room or the kitchen. 

As he passed the front door, though, a spike of bright blue caught his eye. 

“Michael, what the fuck are you doing?” Luke questioned sleepily, seeing the boy standing by the front door and looking out of the window as if he was waiting for something. 

Michael whipped his head back, his eyes wide.

“Go back to bed.” He rushed out immediately. 

Luke ignored him. “Do you know where Calum is?” 

Michael looked back to the window, standing tip-toe to reach the window on the large wooden door. Then he looked at Luke again, seemingly unbothered by the fact he was stark naked. Really it wasn’t anything new. 

“Yes, and he will literally break my neck if you’re not in bed. So, go. Um, like, right now.” He said, worry written all over his face.

Luke sighed, shuffling away with a passive “Whatever” to Michael. At least he knew Calum was alright. He was a little sad that he wasn’t with him, but he was also still dead tired from earlier in the morning, having only gotten a few hours of sleep. He went back to their room, leaving the door open for Calum, and flopped back onto bed.

  
  
  
  
  


 

The second time Luke started to wake up, it was just like the night before. He bit back a smile as he felt the bed dip and Calum crawl in, spooning in behind Luke. He was naked too, his skin cold against Luke’s warm skin under the blankets. He felt Calum kiss his neck and put his arm over his waist, so he turned over easily to face him, eyes still tired and still closed as he pulled Calum down to kiss him. He tasted like English tea and honey, and Luke hummed contently.

“Mmmph, where were you earlier?” Luke mumbled sleepily, wrapping a leg over Calum’s thigh lazily.

Calum kissed the tip of his nose as he answered. “Ashton’s. Had to get something from my room.”

“Oh, okay,” Luke mumbled, rubbing his nose against Calum’s in an eskimo kiss. It had been ages since Calum had slept in the room that was actually for him at Ashton’s house. Luke thought it was odd and his brain decided a few moments later to add on “What was it?”

He felt Calum’s breath falter against his lips and the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his waist move up to search for Luke’s left hand, which was resting over Calum’s chest. He could feel Calum’s heart beating faster under his palm and then Calum’s fingers against his. Then he felt something warm and thin slip onto his ring finger.

Luke opened his eyes sleepily, eyelids blinking open to see Calum looking at him in the soft sunlight, his eyes full of adoration. Then he looked down at his hand and found a simple band of silver circled around his fourth finger.

It took a moment for his sleepy brain to catch up, but when it did, it hit Luke square in the chest and his eyes immediately welled up with tears.

“Calum?” He looked up into brown eyes, his voice shaking with the tears threatening to fall over. 

Calum just nodded, and Luke let the tears fall. He couldn’t believe what was happening, and was about to just cry freely until Calum spoke, his thumb wiping at the tears already on Luke’s cheek. 

“Had it for months. Was going to wait until our anniversary.” He murmured, but Luke was so close he could hear everything. “Then last night you said something that really hit me. You’re right, Luke. You’ve given me everything I want. _You_ are everything I want. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. At the house in California  promised you it would be just you and me, and it has been the best choice I’ve ever made. And I want you to know that i’ll keep choosing you, all of you. All my life.” 

Luke shuddered out a shaky breath, knowing what was coming next. Never in a million years did he think he would be hearing it from his best friend, the love of his life. 

“Will you marry me?”

Calum had barely gotten the words out before Luke was pouncing on him, pushing him back against the pillows and kissing him breathless. Calum smiled against his lips, sitting up with Luke in his lap, wrapped around him.

“Yes, _yes,_ a million times yes.” Luke replied, peppering soft kisses all over Calum’s face until they were giggling against each other, warm and bursting with happiness.

They kissed languidly for a moment, Calum’s hands roaming Luke’s back as Luke tried to pull him impossibly closer. They whispered _I love you_ back and forth, like it was the only words they had.

“I’m going to _marry_ you.” Calum reminded him, his smile so big it made Luke want to cry.

“I’m going to marry the fuck out of you,” Luke promised, smirking as he pulled Calum back in for another long, slow kiss.

In the back of his mind, Luke connected the dots from Michael’s odd behavior that morning, and thought if Calum had gone to Ashton’s then certainly he was in on it too.

He pulled back and bit his lip, looking at Calum expectantly. As if he could read what he was thinking, Calum loudly proclaimed to the rest of the house, “He said yes!”

Somewhere beyond their bedroom Luke could hear Michael say “Oh thank fuck” like it really was a weight off his back. The next moment the two missing bandmates rushed into the room, cheering loudly and jumping onto the bed.

Luke laughed as he and Calum were smothered with hugs and cuddles from their closest friends. 

“I can't wait to be the man of honor.” Michael said fondly, kissing the top of Calum's head. 

“Hey, hands off my fiancé.” Luke joked, pulling Calum in for more kisses. Neither of them could stop smiling long enough to kiss properly, though. 

Ashton was the one to drag the happy pair out of bed and get them dressed for a celebratory night of drinking and announcing their news to everyone who would listen.

 

When they returned back to their bed that night, they were giggly drunk and so deeply in love, all they could do was fall asleep kissing. 

Somewhere between dreaming and still being awake, Luke thought of how he would wake up to see Calum in the morning. And if everything went to plan, he would be waking up to see Calum every morning, all his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are better than English tea and honey ❤
> 
> If you'd like to share this story, please reblog [this post](http://tzeringa.tumblr.com/post/140305561232/waking-up-alone-series-by-tzeringa-luke-and-calum) on tumblr!


End file.
